radulphusinformaticafandomcom-20200214-history
Monitors quinten
Monitors zijn computerschermen logisch!! Er zijn verschillende soorten monitors. De eerste soort monitor heet de Monochroom. De Monochroom was een beeldscherm waar alles in een kleur was en had een lage resolutie.De tweede soort is de CRT monitor. De CRT- monitor ook wel de Cathode ray tube genoemt is een lange tube van metaal en het scherm is van glas. het is groot, zwaar, redelijk breekbaar en het scherm was beperkt.Een ander voorkomend beeldscherm is de LCD-monitor.de volledige naam van de LCD monitor is de Liquid crystal display oftewel TFT-monitors. deze monitor is licht, compact, draagbaar, minder duur, betrouwbaar en je kan er makkelijker en langer naar kijken. ze gebruiken geen fosfor waardoor het beeld er niet ingebrand kon worden. ze zijn energie vriendelijk dus makkelijk in een laptop te stoppen. ze zijn beter voor het mileu dan CRT's monitors. De Monochroom monitor De CRT-monitor De LCD-monitor Rond de jaren 80 werden de eerste monitors uitgevonden. Dat was de monochroom, dit beeldscherm toonde alleen maar groene en oranje karakters. Dit beeldscherm heeft voor een revolutie gezorgd. Werking van de monitor. '''Als je een monitor van heel dichtbij bekijkt zie je een heleboel kleine stippen. Deze kleine stippen heten pixels en bepalen de resolutie van de monitor. Resolutie geef je weer met het aantal pixels op de horizontale as en op de verticale as (bijv. 800x600). De resolutie h angt af van een paar factoren, bijvoorbeeld de grootte van het scherm. De grootte van het display wordt weergeven in "aspect ratio" en schermgrootte. Aspect ratio laat de verhouding tussen de lengte en de hoogte van het scherm. De meeste monitors (en televisies) hebben een aspect ratio van 4:3. Dit betekent dat het verband tussen de lengte en de hoogte van het scherm 4:3 is (bv. 4 cm lengte voor elke 3 cm hoogte). De schermgrootte wordt diagonaal gemeten van de ene naar de andere hoek van het scherm. Dit gebeurt in inc hes. LCD en CRT monitors worden wel op een verschillende manier gemeten. Bij CRT monitors wordt de buitenste rand van de monitor ook meegemeten en bij LCD monitors wordt alleen het scherm gemeten. De meeste CRT werken met een analog connectie. Analog betekent een stroom van elektrische signalen. Computers werken digitaal. De computer kan de digitale signalen omzetten in analog signalen, maar hiervoor kun je ook een video adapter/videokaart gebruiken. De analog informatie wordt naar de monitor gestuurd via een VGA kabel. Deze maak je aan de achterkant van je computer vast aan een analog connector/D-Sub connector. LCD monitors werken digitaal en gebruiken een DVI connectie. Hierdoor hoeft de computer de informatie niet om te zetten in een analog signaal. '''Geschiedenis. Rond de jaren 70-80 werden de eerste monitoren uitgevonden en gebruikt. Dit waren monochromen die alleen maar groene en oranje afdrukken lieten zien. Na verloop van tijd begonnen er dingen te verbeteren zoals schermbeschermingen die het smelten van de fosforlaag tegen hield. Nog wat jaren later stapte men over naar kleurenschermen, die meer kleuren weergaven en in grotere formaat gemaakt konden worden. Vanaf toen werd er veel aandacht aan monitors besteed en werden ze steeds beter tot de schermen die we nu hebben. CRT monitors vs LCD monitors Voordelen van CRT Monitors: Goedkoop, betere resolutie en beschadigen mindersnel.Nadelen:groot, niet echt zuinig en zwaar. Voordelen LCD monitors:klein, licht, zuinig en beter voor je ogen Nadelen:door wazig beeld bij snel bewegende beelden vormen er uitgewassen kleuren. Toepassingen van een monitor. E'''en aantal voorbeelden van toepassing van monitoren zijn: een computer beeldscherm heeft een LCD, CRT of een monochroom monitor. de telefoon heeft een lcd scherm. tables hebben een LCD scherm. de camera heeft een LCD scherm. dit zijn een aantal toepassingen van de monitor. tegenwoordig is er voor elk aparaat wel een schrem om iets te bestuuren. je hebt zelf schremen die ook touch schreen zijn. '''Vernieuwingsfrequentie Het vernieuwingsfrequentie houd in hoe vaak het beeld van de monitor wordt ververst. Hoe vaak het beeld wordt ververst duiden we aan met Hz. Een goed beeldschrem heeft 85 Hz. hoe hoger aantal Hz hoe minder moe u ogen worden. Dot pitch Dot pitch is de afstand tussen 2 beeldpunten. hoe dichter de Dot pitch is hoe scherper het beeld.